galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Domum Regimen
'''Domum Regimen, '''Sauren for 'The Home of Government', is the home of the Galactic Senate and the Senate's GSSOC special operations outfit. Located in the Sol Regimen system, it was built to house the original Senate comprised of the Karnasaurs, Hunre, and Hegleareans. After the beginning of the Second Galactic War, Domum Regimen was used as a naval base for two years before being abandoned. Smugglers and pirates took over the station and used it as a staging area for operations in former Karnasaur space up until 2052 AD when the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate discovered the station and wiped out the vagrants inhabiting it. History The station was completed in the year 5,384 BC by the KMF five years after the official formation of the First Iteration of the Galactic Senate in 5,389 BC. It was designed by a team of architects headed by Director Kuro Sas'teen, who conceptualized the ingenious modular build of the station. After its completion, Domum Regimen became a center for trade and commerce; it was at the effective center of the galaxy, and the relative lawlessness of the central zone allowed for all types of goods and currencies to be accepted from any vendor. The gridlock prevented any kind of screening, despite constant attempts by the KMF, and the central module became a slums area filled with vagrants and criminals. Ultimately, it became a battlefield between petty gangs until they united to seize the station in a Hashaeon terrorist-led coup which later was named The Battle of Domum Regimen, which took place 2 years after the end of the First Galactic War, when the Senate was weakened by the infighting. The numerous pirate gangs and criminal organizations unified under the Hashaeon banner to take the station; In exchange for the station and the Senate's throat, the Hashaeons promised them their own home bases on the station and access to the legendarily effective Hashaeon compounds hidden across the known galaxy. The coup was, fortunately, crushed, but the Hashaeon agent leading the operation escaped before he could be captured. As tensions between the Primary Members rose, Sauran Emperor Nrek became increasingly bold with his legally stationed garrison on the station. He began bolstering Sauran ranks in and near Domum Regimen, covering the increase in troops and ships as an answer to rising crime in the Sauran quarter. In reality, he was preparing for the next Galactic War. It's argued by some historians that the true first battle of the Second Galactic War was the 'Second Battle of Domum Regimen', which was essentially a near-bloodless Sauran takeover of the station. When Nrek gave the order, the bolstered 'garrison', which in reality he had officially chartered as a Garrison Fleet, complete with an oversized marine division, took control of the station through threatening to destroy it if any resistance was given to Sauran domination. The Heglarean, Hunre, and Secondary Member modules were placed in lockdown, and the station's control center was handed over to Sauran claws. The non-Karnasaur citizens were made hostages and slaves forced to help maintain the station and the ships, and as they started straining resources, public executions of lagging or overly consumptive individuals were held monthly, then yearly, until the population dwindled to a total non-Karnasaur body count of 650,000, from the original million. When the Galactic Genocide was initiated, the modules' lockdown was overridden and they were spaced, their airlocks wide open. One ship captain, whose name has been lost to time, is said to have ordered his cruiser to open fire on a Secondary Member module for sport. After the Dragonslayer Armada began approaching the station, it was stripped and ordered destroyed. However, the Elite HIRIOT team sent by order of Supreme High General Etah Owar was betrayed by its own leader, who refused to destroy the station, and merely forced the experimental nuclear storm drive into ionic overload, permenantly damaging the electronics of the station and the nearby Armada, as well as purging its inner radius of life, which contained only the now-nameless commander. From that point in the year 396 BC, the station was left powerless, lifeless, and useless orbiting its star until the Eteno discovered it in 2052 AD. Formerly, the moon Ilion was the central area of galactic politics. When Domum Regimen was revived, Ilion's population decreased. Category:Galactic Senate Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Facilities